


Saiyans and Solar Eclipse don't mix

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool
Summary: What happens when you are a saiyan and there is a solar eclipse.





	Saiyans and Solar Eclipse don't mix

  
  


* * *

 

Maron had no idea how and why it happen to her, at first, she believe it was some kind of being or something else that come out from the sky and snatched her up with his arm over her stomach, being careful of not harming her cute and busty body.

It started with a heated fight with a man who seem to be a creep or something then he appeared out of nowhere, beat him up and claim Maron as his prize. He seem to be in a rush for something? Maron felt her stomach turning about this something? 

Was something bad, she thought to herself, over and over again...

She thought no knight in shining armor might save her. About Krillin, she thought to herself.

* * *

Maron look over Raditz, who is carrying her to a bed then he put her on the bed. Then he appear sweating and drooling as he tore Maron's yellow swimsuit clean off with a loud rip, the humid air felt like needles to Maron's skin, she let up a small, "Ep.." as she attempt to cover herself then Raditz  pinned her to the bed with her hands pinned on the bed to expose her plump breasts to him, she look tasty to him. Maron, now afraid but stared at the Saiyan and yell, "What are you doing to?" 

Then Radtiz, without warning, pressed his lips against Maron's, Maron was frozen by the shock she is in but slowly she melted into it, it was unknown why she is liking this and she knows she is enjoying this. 

The heat of the moment was still thriving even when Raditz and Maron broke the kiss, Maron was confused by this then she look at Raditz's cock, it seem thick, thicker than Krillin.

"Are you s-" Maron had no time to ask more when she felt Raditz's erection enter her virgin clit, Maron cringed at the pain of feel something big shoved into her, she was losing her virginity to him, something who claimed her.

Strangely, she was moaning, why she's enjoying this for no reason. She felt like a whore, a waton. A person who lives off of sex.

Maron was now moaning really loud as she was milking Raditz's hard and thick cock, the saiyan gripped Maron's thigh tight enough to leave some bruises. Maron felt her mind almost breaking, the thrusting was too much for...

* * *

Raditz wiped a strand of hair from Maron's face, he can sense something, a child who would be born from her...

 


End file.
